You Found Me
by GraveDancer
Summary: My very first Mexie/Slexipedia/whatever you call them fic. My take on what could possibly happen on 5.10.


**Disclaimer: Grey's Anatomy is on in 20 minutes. After a lot of craziness of today...with finding out what's wrong with Izzie and that Derek is going to LA. Craziness. I don't own it though.**

**So this is new for me. I usually write Mer/Der fanfics...lots and lots of Mer/Der fanfics. More than I'd really want to admit but that's beside the point. The point is I've never written anything but them but this is Slexipedia or Slexie or Mexie and I just couldn't not write this one shot. It was stuck in my head and I love them as a couple so here it is. I hope it turned out okay.**

**Enjoy!**

**GAGAGAAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAAGAGAGAGAGAGAAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAAGAGA  
**

Lexie had no idea what she was doing here.

She really didn't. She knew things, or maybe, knew was probably the wrong word because it was the hospital and the way hospital gossip worked she didn't know anything, but she had heard things. She had definitely heard things. She had heard things that probably created a pretty long list of reasons she shouldn't be here because this was Mark Sloan and he was the hospital manwhore or whatever and he wasn't a nice guy. At least she had heard he wasn't a nice guy, everyone talked about how he wasn't a nice guy, so being here was probably somewhere on the list of stupid things Lexie Grey had done. She figured being here was somewhere above decorating the apartment with things she stole from the hospital and very very under that whole appendectomy thing that hadn't even been her idea in the first place, except it kind of had been but she figured she could blame that on Sadie or something. And the point was she knew Mark was apparently a horrible guy and she shouldn't be here.

Except Mark Sloan was Derek's really really close best friend, and Derek was a really amazing and great guy and she was quite certain Meredith was the luckiest woman alive to have him, and if he was so great she was pretty sure that Mark couldn't be as bad as people said he was. Derek wouldn't be friends with a bad guy. Besides Mark had been really good about the whole pining after George thing, at least she thought he had been good. He had been a little rude and he had kind of made fun of her but he had helped so…she was pretty sure on some level, Mark Sloan was a really good guy.

And he had given that woman her voice back. He had actually given a woman back her voice and that was kind of amazing.

So she knocked. Even though this was stupid and Mark was an ass and an idiot and she would probably really regret this within the next five minutes, she knocked on his door. Because she was Lexie Grey and she sometimes kind of liked doing stupid things.

At least it felt that way.

"Little Grey?" Mark asked, sticking his head out, a frown on his face. "What are you doing here?"

"I…I was…I…hi," she nodded.

"Hi," his frown deepened as he ran his hand over his face. "Does Shep and Big Grey know you're here?"

"No," she frowned. "Why…why would they know?"

"Just checking," Mark shrugged. "You came to say hi?"

"I came…" Lexie breathed. "You gave a woman her voice back, Dr. Sloan. You…she couldn't talk and now she can and you did that. It's amazing. And I thought you should celebrate."

"I should celebrate?"

"You should," she nodded firmly, holding up a bottle of wine. "I got wine."

"I could always celebrate with Shep if I wanted to celebrate," Mark sighed, stepping back slightly from the door.

"I…you could," Lexie breathed. "Except him and Meredith were going out for dinner."

"Oh."

"Can I come in?"

"I don't think that's a good idea," he frowned again, looking around the hallway and she tried really hard to not to let her own face fall, it just hadn't been the answer she had expected. She had thought they had become friends or something, they were nice to each other.

"Oh…okay. We could….do you want to go to Joe's?"

"I…" he breathed, his eyes changing or something. Except they didn't change they just got softer or something. "Come in. However, if Shep asks, you came to my door in tears and I couldn't turn you away."

"I'm not in tears."

"I know that, Lex. But Shep doesn't. You were in tears because…Fuzzy just died or something so you came here."

"Fuzzy?"

"Your dog, Lexie. For someone with photographic memory, you're a little stupid."

"I'm not…that wasn't stupid. I never had a dog. And if I had a dog I'd give it a name better than something like Fuzzy, now that…that is stupid. Naming a dog Fuzzy is stupid."

"Does Shep know that?"

"No. Well he might know naming a dog Fuzzy is stupid…"

"Lex, just come in and don't let Shep or your sister know about this, okay?" Mark groaned, grabbing her arm and pulling her into the hotel room.

"Okay…but…why?"

"Long story," Mark sighed, grabbing for the bottle of wine from her hands and looking at it carefully. "Stop asking questions, I thought you came here to celebrate me being like God."

"Like God?"

"I gave a woman back her voice, like God."

"Okay," Lexie nodded slowly, not exactly sure if she was supposed to be giggling at his ego, because with Derek she would definitely giggle at that kind of comment. And she wanted to giggle but she was almost kind of sure that Mark was being serious or something. "Except God is all powerful and you're just a surgeon and it's cool, Mark, it's really cool, but it's not…God."

"It's just like God."

"Derek saves lives every day, Mark. Is he like God?"

"Shep's a pussy that wastes his time poking around in people's brains. He doesn't give people their voices back."

"Derek gives people their lives back," Lexie giggled, falling onto the couch that was in Mark's hotel room. "And he's the top neurosurgeon in the country."

"Just because that one stupid article last month declared him the best doesn't mean he actually is the best. It was one journal."

"Are you jealous?"

"Mark Sloan does not get jealous."

"You are jealous!"

"I'm not."

"You are."

"I'm not."

"You are."

"I'm not."

"You are."

"I'm not jealous of that idiot and I'm not having this argument with you," Mark groaned, uncorking the bottle of wine. "Besides, aren't we celebrating me being like God?"

"We're celebrating your amazing surgery," Lexie rolled her eyes. "And we're not celebrating it until you admit you're not like God."

"You know, most women let me get away with that claim."

"Yeah, well, I'm not most women."

"No, you most definitely aren't," Mark whispered. Lexie had hear it but she was pretty sure that it was supposed to be a whisper and she looked at him and his eyes were doing that weird soft thing again but now they were softer and she wasn't exactly sure what any of that could possibly mean because she was pretty sure that guys like Mark Sloan didn't notice girls like her, at least not to look at all soft and stuff.

"Oh…umm…" Lexie breathed, hating the way her cheeks were heating. "I…so you're going to have to admit that you're not like God."

"But that woman can talk…"

"Surgeon like, not god like."

"Lexie."

"If you want wine…"

"I'm not that desperate for wine."

"Mark."

"Fine," Mark groaned, rolling his eyes. "Surgeon like. Pretty damn impressive surgeon like but…surgeon like."

"Pretty damn impressive surgeon like," Lexie grinned as Mark poured them both glasses of wine.

"Thank you," Mark laughed, handing her one.

"To…Mark Sloan…you…or I'm not exactly sure how to say this," Lexie cleared her throat nervously, raising her glass to his. "To you, for giving that woman her voice back because that was…that was kind of amazing."

Their glasses clinked together and she took a sip, smiling at the way Mark's eyes lit up as he sipped at the wine and looked at her. This hadn't been stupid. For once she had done something that wasn't stupid at all. She had actually been smart because Mark was smiling and his eyes were sparkling and she was pretty sure he was happy or something.

"I'm happy you came," he whispered, his voice gruff.

"Oh…you…what?"

"I didn't think anyone…" Mark breathed and then shook his head. "Shep and Callie are my only friends here. Shep's busy with Big Grey, and Callie's head is a mess."

"I'm your friend," Lexie shrugged. "Or I could be your friend. If you want."

"Friend?" Mark smirked.

"Yeah," Lexie breathed. "I…if you want…"

And after that she wasn't exactly sure what happened next. Lexie had definitely heard of out of body experiences but they seemed silly and she was pretty sure they were made up except she couldn't think of any other way to describe what happened next because there was no way that a guy like Mark Sloan that could get any girl he wanted was kissing _her_. But he had taken the wine glass from her hands and leaned forward and now his lips were on hers and she couldn't help the groan that escaped her mouth. She had wanted this. Some really really base of her that hadn't wanted to do this when she came over. But she was Lexie Grey and she hadn't actually thought that he would want it and it was probably the wine or something but they were kissing and he slipped her tongue into his mouth and it felt good, it felt really good.

"Lex…" he sighed as he pulled back slightly.

"That…you kissed me."

"I shouldn't have."

"But you did," she murmured, standing back up, and she probably shouldn't be standing up because her head was swirling or something and standing was probably definitely a bad idea. "You kissed me and that was…wow, that was wow, that was really really wow. And wow."

And then she took her shirt off. In the future, Lexie would blame it on the way her brain was swirling making it actually impossible to have any real thoughts in her head. Mark was a really good kisser and he tasted kind of amazing and she wanted him so she really couldn't be blamed for anything insane she did. So she took her shirt off and it was okay because she was an adult and she could have sex if she wanted to have sex.

"What the hell are you doing?" Mark demanded.

"I…uhh…you kissed me…"

"And because I'm a manwhore that obviously means I want to have sex with you?" Mark frowned actually sounding kind of hurt or something.

"No, that's not…you kissed me."

"Fine. Doesn't mean I'm about to have sex with you."

"Oh…"

"Shep would kill me," Mark groaned. "He's small and he couldn't kick my ass if he tried, but if he knew I even kissed you, he'd kill me."

"Why…why would Derek care?"

"Derek doesn't care. Meredith cares. And since they're basically one person now, if Meredith cares, Derek cares and they're both a pain in the ass."

"Meredith doesn't care. She doesn't care about me."

"She does," Mark shrugged.

"She does?"

"I'm assuming with the threat Shep gave me. Talk to her or Georgie-boy, I'm not your girlfriend."

"Oh," Lexie breathed, watching as Mark turned her back to her. He looked mad. Which seemed a little insane or something because she hadn't really done anything to make him mad and Mark didn't really seem like the mad but he was mad. She had been stupid. Mark Sloan didn't want her. Alex Karev didn't even remember sex with her. George O'Malley, the softest, nicest guy in the world, didn't even notice her and this had been stupid. "I'm…I'm going to go."

"Do you think I'm a manwhore?"

"What?"

"Is that why you came here? Because you wanted to get off and you figured I'd be a good fuck?"

"No. Don't talk about yourself like that."

"What?"

"Don't…you're not just a good fuck, Mark. I didn't come here for a good fuck. I came here because you did this completely amazing surgery and you don't have a lot of friends and I thought that maybe…maybe you would want someone to spend tonight with. Not in a porny dirty way, but in a…in a I like you and I wanted to be here."

"You just wanted to be here? You like me?"

"I do."

"I'm no good for you Little Grey."

"I…" Lexie breathed. "I'm on probation because I performed an appendectomy on a fellow intern."

"That is pretty bad ass."  
"I know."

"But I use girls, I take a vulnerable girl and I…'

"I think you're trying to find somewhere you belong," Lexie said quickly. "I've been thinking about you, not that I think about you and I was thinking and I think…you just want to belong somewhere but you don't want to get hurt so you…"

"You think you know me?"

"I think you're a stray."

"And what do you know about being a stray?"

"I'm one."

Silence filled the room and Lexie sucked in her breath because she didn't really know Mark at all, she had kind of taken a lucky guess from things that he said and it was small things and she wasn't even sure if he even liked her at all and she should probably just transfer out. After this, she should just leave Seattle and hope that she never crossed paths with Mark again. She could do it. She wanted to go neuro which would suck not studying under Derek but she could still leave and forget that she had been the girl stupid enough to fall for Mark Sloan and think she understood him.

He didn't say anything at first but he kissed her lightly.

"But your shirt on and we'll find something on tv to watch. That's what guys and girls do, isn't it?"

_Lost and insecure,  
You found me, you found me  
Lying on the floor,  
Where were you? Where were you?_

**So that's my idea of what might happen tonight. I have no idea if I'm right, I'm probably not but it's Mexie and I love them. They are only second to my love of Mer/Der and well I hope you enjoyed. And I hope I stayed in character.**

**Read. Love. Review.  
**


End file.
